


Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Clothes

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Continuing one shots about how Cat is generous under all that prickly exterior.PS : Cat is a little mean, but she means well.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous





	Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Clothes

“Keira!” Cat’s hollering of her mispronounced name could be heard from what seemed like a mile away, even for someone without superhearing.

Kara scrambled into her boss’ office and worriedly pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. “Yes, Ms. Grant?” With a quick glance, she surveyed Cat’s desk to see if any documents on it would clue her in as to why Cat was calling for her.

She failed to see anything out of the ordinary. The only thing on Cat’s desk was her now cold latte and her computer, of which Cat was still typing furiously on while Kara stood there nervously.

“Take these vile things out of my sight.” Cat lifted her eyes just enough to look at the rack of clothes which some still had their protective plastic covers hanging over them. 

Kara walked to the rack and gently lifted out a hand to touch the outfits. “These clothes, Ms. Grant?” She questioned, fingering the material that was soft to the touch. 

Cat put her pen down sharply and lifted her eyebrow. “Did I stutter, Keira?” 

“Well, no, Ms. Grant.” Kara stammered out instead. “But aren’t these from the Fashion Week? The one that you had personally shipped to you?” Kara’s eyes bulged at the labels that she saw on some of them. One of these dresses would already cost more than what Cat paid her monthly.

“Yes. But upon closer inspection ...” Cat stood up and stalked towards where Kara was standing and admiring the dresses on the rack. “... they’re all much nicer when viewed on the catwalk rather than up close.” She poked a finger out and prodded an outfit, turning her nose up at it. “Besides, they’re not my size.” Cat turned around and walked back behind her desk.

Kara walked over to her boss’ desk and leaned against it, holding the tablet up and swiping to get to the email app. “I could send them back and request for the proper size if that’s what you need, Ms. Grant.”

“No.” Cat said sharply.

Kara looked up from her tablet. “No?” She met Cat’s gaze as her boss rolled her eyes.

“Throw it, donate it, take it home. I don’t particularly care for what happens to them. Just get them out of my sight.” Cat clipped out, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. “Now.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara nodded quickly and walked over to the rack and pushed it out of the door and towards her desk.

Kara sat down with a huff and took a long look at the 8 or so garments hanging on the rack. “What am I gonna do with you?” She murmured to herself, taking out her phone and snapping a quick photo of the clothes on the rack.

________________________________________________

“Kara. What’s this?” Alex asked later when she bent down to put the 2 boxes of potstickers on Kara’s dining table. “Why do you have so many designer couture just hanging around in your apartment?”

Alex browsed through the rack and her eyebrows lifted as she saw the labels on the garments hanging in her sister’s dining area. “And since when can you afford these?”

“Potstickers!” Kara opened up a steaming box and took a bite of the first dumpling that she could find. “Oh that, Ms. Grant told me to get it out of her sight. I didn’t know what to do, so I took it home.”

“Wait, you took this from CatCo? Kara!” Alex started to chastise, but her hands still took out a dress from the rack and held it up to her body for comparison.

“It’s not like that, Alex.” Kara retorted, her mouth full of dumplings. “I believe Ms. Grant’s exact words were ‘throw it, donate it or take it home’. Oh this is good, try one!” Kara offered Alex a potsticker while Alex reluctantly put the dress down and went to sit next to Kara on the dining table.

She leaned forward and took a bite of Kara’s potsticker while opening up her own carton of fried noodles. “So naturally you took it home.”

Kara crossed her legs on the chair and picked up her chopsticks. “Well, yeah, I wasn’t going to throw away designer labels just like that.” She waved her chopsticks at the dress. “I googled that pink one there – that cost me more than 2 months of wages, Alex! What was I supposed to do?”

Alex bit on her chopstick as she contemplated the next course of action. “Well I suppose she did say you could take it home.” She glanced at the dresses. “What sizes are all of them? Cat’s size?” She made a face. “That woman is so petite, barely anyone would be able to fit in that.”

“That’s the thing though, right.” Kara got up and walked to her favourite (yes she already had her eye set on a very pretty one) dress and lifted it out of the hanger and onto her body. “Ms. Grant says that they’re all the wrong size for her, but Alex ...” Kara stopped and with a touch of hesitancy, she super sped into the Chanel dress and stood in front of Alex. “... they’re all my size.” She gave her sister a puzzled look.

Alex walked over to the garment rack and took out another little black dress that she had her eye on. “They’re not all your type though, but they definitely fit you well.” She paused and held up the dress to her shoulder. “And me, I guess.” She smiled cheekily at Kara. “Mind if I ...?” She trailed off.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Kara nodded, smoothing her hands down the fancy dress as she twirled around the full length mirror she had super sped out into the dining area. “I thought you might like that one.”

“Thanks!” Alex quipped while walking to Kara’s room to change.

Kara gazed at herself in the mirror’s reflection. Most of the dresses were definitely too fancy to be wearing to work, unless you’re Cat Grant, of course, but there were some that were definitely suitable for a wedding or fancy dress party that she occasionally had to attend as Cat’s assistant.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to keep one ...” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“... or two.” Alex added as she appeared behind her in the mirror. “This fits really well, sis.” Alex nodded at their reflection. “Aww, look at us. Mom would love to see us like this.”

“Hold up, lemme just ...” Kara took her phone and opened the camera app as she took a picture of Alex and her in the dining room and sent it to Eliza. “There you go.”

“I guess ...” Kara walked to the rack again and thumbed the materials of the other dresses there. “I guess we could keep just these and donate the rest via Supergirl to raise funds for some charity or the other ...”

Alex walked over to her and squeezed her shoulders. “I’m sure you’ll be able to pull something like that off. But for now –“ Alex picked up the closest dress hanging next to her. “- who’s to say we can’t try all of these first before we give them away? C’mon!”

_________________________________________

“And with that, Supergirl has managed to raise 2 million dollars in aid of the ‘Kids in Need’ Charity, spearheaded by CatCo’s CEO Cat Grant’s gracious donations of these beautiful couture fashion.” 

Carter turned towards his mom and grinned. “That’s so cool, mom. I didn’t know you had Kara give those to Supergirl to raise funds.” He turned towards the tv where images of Supergirl were seen in front of the children’s hospital that were part of the charity.

Cat raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her wine. She sloshed the remaining liquid in it as she murmured more to herself than to Carter. “Neither did I, Carter, neither did I.” 

_____________________________________

A few days later on a Friday, as Kara was returning from an errand that Cat had sent her on, she found Carter seated on the couch in Cat’s office and sneezing. Kara knocked on the door. “Hey buddy, are you all right? I didn’t know you were coming.” Kara looked around the office. “Where’s your mom?”

Carter’s face broke out in a grin as he saw his next favourite person in the office after Cat. “Kara!” He got up and ran to her and gave her a quick hug before shyly pulling back. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” He trudged back to the couch and resumed his position in front of his open book, clearing his throat. “Mom said she had to scream at somebody from the editing team and told me to sit here until she returned.”

Kara walked over to Cat’s mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. She walked to where he was sitting and sat down next to Cat’s son, passing him the bottle. “That would explain the shouting I could hear as I was walking back to my desk.” She peered over Carter’s shoulder. “Can I get you anything else? I know where your mom keeps a stash of M&M’s in her drawer ...” She trailed off, looking at Carter mischievously.

“Thanks.” Carter shook his head and grinned then nudged Kara with his shoulder. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat. “But no thanks, mom will kill me if she found out I’ve been having a go at her secret candy stash. Besides, I feel like I’m coming down with something. Candy is probably not gonna be good for me at this point.” He looked back down at his work and bit the tip of his pencil. “Would you happen to know anything about ...” He paused as he suddenly let out a big sneeze, one that had Kara scrambling for a tissue to pass to him.

“Bless you.” Kara said in response, handing him a tissue as she knows Cat would be appalled to find germs floating around in the air when she returned, even if it was from her own son. It’s not like whatever virus that Carter had would affect her, but she knew her boss would have the room sanitized as soon as she left for the night.

“Thanks.” Carter blew his nose and the tissue. “Like I said, I must be coming down with something. Probably a good thing my dad had something come up this weekend. I don’t think I’m much good for fishing right now.” He grumbled. “Not that I’m much good at it in the first place.”

Kara patted his shoulder affectionately as he sneezed again. 

“Carter! What’s wrong?” Cat suddenly burst into the room and rushed to him. “Are you ok?” She frantically checked Carter’s temperature on his forehead and sat down on the other side of Carter as he brushed away his mother’s attempts. 

“I’m fine, Mom. Probably just caught a bug at school or something.” He shrugged and blew his nose. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Cat wrinkle her nose at the action. Kara made a mental note to call the janitors in as soon as she left the room.

“Keira.” Cat looked up, as if suddenly noticing Kara was in the room with them. 

Carter rolled his eyes. “It’s Kara, Mom and you know it.”

Cat ignored her son’s remark. 

Kara held out the document in her hands. “I got this for you from the layouts, figured you may want to see it before you left for your meeting. Although ...” she trailed off as Carter sneezed again. “... I could call your driver for you now and postpone the meeting you have with Dave from accounting to the week after. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Cat held her gaze and silently debated. “That ... would be nice.” Abruptly, she stood up and ruffled Carter’s hair. “Pack up, mister, we’re going home.” She stalked to her desk and started packing her bag.

“But mooom.” Carter whined. “I just got here.” He looked at his undone homework. “I was gonna ask Kara for help with this since I know you absolutely hate Maths.” He looked at his mother who merely rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re obviously not well, Carter and I want you resting in bed with some vitamins. I’m sure the homework can wait.” She picked up her bag as Kara texted Cat’s driver to be on standby. “Now, chop chop.”

She took the document that Kara held up to her. “Make sure the janitors come in to sanitize the office while I’m gone.” She instructed Kara.

Kara smiled at her boss and showed her the text she had sent out to the head of maintenance. “Already on it, Ms. Grant. I’ll also let everyone know that you’re not to be disturbed unless it’s absolutely important.” Cat levelled a look at her that Kara couldn’t decipher so she helped Carter with his school bag and waved at the boy as he grumbled past her. “Get well soon, Carter. I’ll see you around some time, all right?”

“Bye, Kara!” He waved, before mother and son disappeared into Cat’s private elevator. 

________________________________________

“Keira! My office. Now.” Cat walked past her, took the heated latte and strode into her office.

Kara rushed to follow, wondering what it was that put Cat in such a bad mood this Monday morning. “Good morning, Ms. Grant. How is Carter? Is he feeling any better?” Kara asked, settling infront of Cat’s desk as the shorter woman dumped her bag on the table, but not before taking out an envelope which she passed to Kara.

“He’s fine, thank you for asking.” Cat clasped her hands infront of her and nodded at the envelope.

“What’s this?” Kara hesitantly opened the envelope and found a name card inside of a boutique that Kara knew Cat frequented regularly.

“Take that and take the car. The driver will know where to send you.” Cat took a sip of her latte and sighed.

“But .. what? Ms. Grant, I don’t understand.” Kara flipped the card around, not finding anymore information on the other side of the card.

“Carter, as it is, had a bug, which I am sure you know, judging from how the poor boy kept sneezing in the office last Friday.” Kara nodded, as this was not new information.

“The doctor also said that sometimes, the symptoms could be aggravated by an allergy to certain things.” Cat continued. “For instance, cheap perfume.” Cat took a whiff of the air and went on. “Pollen in the air, maybe.” Cat took a look at Kara’s sweater and wrinkled her nose. “Or in your case, cheap polyester.”

Kara gasped and put a hand on her chest. “My case?”

“Well. Hmm. I’d like for Carter to be comfortable in my office whenever he comes and since you work in this office, I’d just like to eliminate any possibilities of what Carter could possibly be allergic to.” Cat paused. “Starting from your wardrobe.”

Kara’s mouth hung open as she took in her boss’ words.

“Close your mouth, Kara, you don’t want any germs making you sick as well.” Cat turned on her computer and put her glasses on, dismissing Kara. “Hurry on down, I expect you back in the office before lunch. Use your company card. I trust you to spend wisely.”

Kara’s sputtered. “Lemme get this straight, you think Carter might be allergic to my wardrobe?” She looked down at her sweater and pulled it tighter around her body. “This is my favourite cardigan!” She protested.

“Yes, I’m very well aware of that, you seem to wear it a few times a week.” Cat mumbled almost to herself, although not cruelly. “The boutique I’m sending you to, I’m familiar with the materials they use and I trust their quality.” She looked Kara in the eye. “I wouldn’t send you there, otherwise.”

Kara continued gaping at her boss until Cat raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop.”

Kara turned on her heel and angrily stalked to her desk to pick up her phone and purse, already dialling Alex’s number as she waited for the elevator.

“Alex? You’re off today right? Good. Meet me here.” Kara rattled off an address into the phone as the elevator went down.

_________________________________________________

“So what you’re saying is, your boss literally just gave you a credit card and told you to get a free makeover of your wardrobe, on her?” Alex asked, her eyebrows raised as she browsed through the blouses on display at the boutique that Kara was at.

“Essentially. But she insinuated that Carter was allergic to my clothes!” Kara said, indignant. “I love this cardigan.” Kara humphed.

“God knows why you do.” Alex muttered under her breath.

Kara turned to her sister and glared. “You know I can hear you, right?”

Alex held out her hands. “I love you, Kara, I really do, but you’ve gotta admit, you dress like a teenager from the 60s sometimes.”

Kara scowled and then pouted at her sister.

“Think of it this way.” Alex paused and took Kara’s hand in hers. “Cat basically gave you half a day off to shop with her credit card. This doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing.” Alex shrugged.

“Under different circumstances.” Kara grumbled.

“Yes, but we’re here, and knowing Cat, the credit card probably has no limit, and look at this!” Alex pulled out a white top with a cut that was currently in fashion. “I bet you’d look great in this.” She took another skirt to pair with the top. “And if it doesn’t, all you have to do is to just choose a couple of other outfits to satisfy Cat’s requirement and you’re done.”

Kara kept pouting but took the outfits from Alex and stormed off to the fitting rooms. “Just for that, I’m trying on this cardigan too!” She angrily pulled off a cardigan from the rack and slammed the fitting room door shut to the sounds of Alex’s laughter.

_____________________________________________

After spending almost 2 hours in the boutique, with a lot of suggestions and advice from Amy, Cat’s personal shopper, Kara parted ways with Alex as she decided to take a slow walk back to CatCo even with the 3 large shopping bags that she carried.

As she passed Noonan’s, Kara debated for a second before walking in. She figured she had at least 20 more minutes before she was required to show up back at the office and for everything that she had been through that morning, she deserved a sweet pastry before getting lunch.

“Hi, Kara. What can I get you today? The usual?” The barista, Daniel smiled at her. 

“Yes, but hold on Ms. Grant’s latte until later when I’m about to leave. You know how she likes it really hot.” Kara smiled back at him and shrugged. “Can you add on one of those blueberry muffins as well?” She tried to lift her hand up to point at the muffin she saw in the case but found her movements compromised with all the bags that she was currently holding. “Oops. Sorry.”

“Wow, did you just go shopping?” Daniel asked, inputting her order into the register. He read the total out and Kara set the bags down on the floor and rummaged in her purse for the company card. 

“Yes, something like that. Ms. Grant sent me on an errand.” She passed him the card and waited for the machine to beep before she input the amount plus the extra gratituity she always added.

“Shopping? During office hours?” Daniel smiled at her and passed her back her receipt together with the plate that had her muffin on it. “Wow, working for Cat Grant really does have it’s perks, eh?” 

Kara smiled at Daniel and shrugged. “I guess, when you put it that way.”

“Well, g’wan and have a seat first, I’ll bring the coffee out to you when it’s ready.” Daniel said as he turned to greet the next customer in line.

Kara took a seat by the counter and plopped her bags down next to her. While she waited for her coffee, she played with her phone, trying to beat the latest level of Candy Crush. Almost instantly, her phone chimed with a message from Cat Grant.

Kara groaned as she took a bite of her muffin and swiped to read the message. 

‘Are you on the way back to the office? My meeting got brought forward and I’ll need lunch.’

Kara texted back as she spotted Daniel walking over with her coffee. ‘The usual?’

‘Yes.’

‘On it. :)’

“Here’s your drink.” He set it down in front of Kara and looked at the bags next to her. “That’s the boutique off the National Bank, isn’t it? I’ve heard that they only let people in by appointments.” He shrugged. “Lifestyles of the rich and famous.”

“Umm. I’m not too sure about that. Cat just told me this morning to go there and pick out some blouses.” Kara pointed at the menu. “By the way, can I add on the salad and a burger for Ms. Grant? Together with her coffee? I’ll go up to the counter to pay after my drink.”

Daniel took out his pad and nodded. “Yup, sure thing.” He turned back to tell the kitchen of the order when he suddenly swivelled around. “Wait, these bags are for you?” He asked, incredulous.

At Kara’s sheepish nod, his mouth dropped. “Wow, maybe I should apply for a job at CatCo if the benefits are like this. Ms. Grant must really like you.” He winked at Kara and walked to the kitchen.

_______________________________________________

The next few days came and went without any further incidents, from either CatCo or Supergirl. Until one morning when she showed up at work to a few packages that were neatly wrapped.

Seeing her name on the package, Kara looked around before sliding her glasses down and giving the package an x ray before opening it. Her eyebrow lifted as she saw fabric in the box.

Opening the package carefully, Kara lifted out the first shirt from the box. It was all from a local designer, one that she recognized as an up and coming designer featured in a CatCo magazine spread.

Ruffling around in the box, Kara took out another shirt that was more casual than the first. She looked at the clothes quizzically as they weren’t even office attire, but more suited for casual wear.

The escalator dinged before Kara could think of a reason why the package was addressed to her.

“Ah, Keira, I can see that you’ve received the package from Dylan?” Cat removed her glasses as she took Kara’s offered latte. She came to a halt at Kara’s desk and picked up the shirt that Kara discarded on top of her monitor.

“Did they come in the right size?” Cat queried, taking a sip of the coffee. 

Kara checked the labels and nodded. “It’s my size, Ms. Grant, but ... why?” She asked, confused. “I thought I had already gone shopping last week at the boutique?”

“Well yes.” Cat turned to walk into her office, gesturing to Kara that she should follow. “I spoke to Anita, Andrea, Alina – whatever her name is, about your purchases and she offhandedly mentioned to me that the current brand of clothes that you wear is from a well known label that has sweatshops in Bangladesh.”

Cat tsked and she situated herself behind her desk and put her hand flat on her desk. “Here at CatCo, we don’t support any establishments that so drastically infringes on human rights, Kara.”

“So you took it upon yourself to buy me a new set of ...” Kara trailed off as she dug around the box some more and pulled out what seemed to be pajamas. “...jammies?”

“Well yes. I just asked Dylan to send his entire latest collection over. As you know, his is a sustainable business and uses materials that are locally sourced and definitely not produced in a sweatshop in Asia.” Cat continued on her rant.

Kara cocked her head to the side and she fished around the box some more. “Umm, did you also ask him to include umm ...” She looked behind her at the bull pen before cautiously lifting up what she held in her hand. “... lingerie?”

Cat Grant actually flushed slightly as she saw what Kara was holding. “I certainly did not. Dylan must have taken it literally when I told him to send me everything from his collection.” She shook her head. “Dispose of whatever you don’t see fit.” Cat squinted at Kara. “I’m sure Supergirl would gladly help you auction it off like the last time.”

Kara smiled as she packed up the clothes from Cat’s desk. “I guess she could.” Kara hugged the package closer to her. “But I guess I will be keeping most of it, if you don’t mind, Ms. Grant.”

Cat nodded and hummed, already dismissing Kara as she turned on her computer.

Kara walked to the door with her things and turned around. “And Ms. Grant?” She called out.

Cat acknowledged her as she looked up from her computer.

Kara smiled at her as she clutched tightly to her chest what she now saw as her gifts. “Thank you.” She looked down at the box. “For this. And for the others.”

Cat smiled genuinely at Kara. “You’re welcome, Kara.” She broke eye contact as she flapped her hand at Kara. “Now get to work. I need some photos from James that he was supposed to send over last night.”

Kara nodded and smiled at Cat. “Yes Ms. Grant, I’m right on it.”


End file.
